eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Finding Operation/Wikipedia
The mecha in the anime series Eureka Seven are called LFOs, which stands for Light Finding Operation. LFOs are bio-mechanical hybrids: armor and control systems are built upon an organic humanoid "skeleton" excavated from the Scub Coral. The LFOs in the series are primarily used by the military as an all-purpose assault unit, capable of engaging targets in both ground and aerial combat. Military LFOs are dubbed KLFs, which stands for Kraft Light Fighter. LFOs use trapar-based propulsion, using ref boards to ride trapar waves in the same manner as the sport of lifting. On the ground, most LFOs are able to switch between their humanoid forms and wheeled vehicle forms to make trips easier; this also has the added benefit of allowing quick travel where the trapar waves are too weak to ride. This wheeled form also allows them to take off in a manner somewhat similar to an airplane. Those with vehicle forms are usually launched in that form and convert to their humanoid forms once airborne. In cases where no vehicle form is available, a special catapult is usually required. Types of LFO Nirvash typeZERO * Overall Height: 14.7m (LFO mode), 2.8m (vehicle mode) * Weight: 21.4t * Maximum Output: 4000/ 120~ 150 9PS/bpm * Maximum Speed: 300 km/h (vehicle mode) * Seating Capacity: 2 persons The Nirvash typeZERO, along with its pilots Eureka and Renton, is something of a visual symbol for Eureka Seven, and the LFO itself is complicit in many of the series' mysteries. The Nirvash typeZERO was the first archetype discovered, and the LFO created from this archetype was the base model that many other LFOs were designed around. Both versions of the Nirvash's outer shell were created by the scientists at Tresor, and both ref boards were created by Axel Thurston. Though LFOs are commonly equipped with a secondary seat, the Nirvash is the only archetype whose natural shape suggests that it should accommodate two people. It is also one of the few LFOs capable of operating without a Compac Drive, thanks to the unique nature of its pilot. However, the Seven Swell phenomenon it is capable of will only work when a Compac Drive and the Amita Drive are attached. According to Axel Thurston, the Amita Drive was developed to bring forth the true potential of the typeZERO and amplifies the effect of the Compac Drive. The installation of the Amita Drive unlocks the Satori Program which allows the unleashing of the Seven Swell phenomenon. At times, the Nirvash has responded to its pilots' commands without the use of its mechanical interface and even moves on its own to protect them; this is apparently not exclusive to Renton and Eureka, since Sumner Sturgeon was able to get the Nirvash to activate through verbal commands when he was forced to pilot it against his former teammates. It also has the ability to seemingly upgrade itself to suit its pilots, first in a minor fashion and in a much greater way later on. The Nirvash's main weapons are a pair of boomerang knives (basic equipment for it and the Terminus series of LFOs). In addition to these, the Nirvash also features small chaff and flare launchers on its back to confuse missiles and dissuade followers. Apart from this, however, the Nirvash is relatively underpowered when compared to other LFOs, relying more on its high maneuverability and the skill of its pilots. Though not technically a weapon, the Nirvash has the ability to trigger the Seven Swell, an event which generates a massive pillar of multi-colored trapar. Though its properties vary, it has the immediate effect of increasing the trapar count in the surrounding area, usually to the point that even a trapar-deprived area will become instantly flight-worthy. The trapar can also be used to disable other LFOs by causing the organic frame to reject the mechanical components, though this doesn't occur until later in the series. Nirvash typeZERO spec2 After Eureka and Renton activate the true form of the Seven Swell phenomenon, the Nirvash's archetype grows and expands beyond its original frame, forcing a redesign to accommodates its new shape. The upgraded form of the Nirvash typeZERO is built according to the apparent will of the typeZERO and the physical growth of the archetype. This results in the slimmer, more jet-like spec2. The spec2 features a much sleeker design and improved capabilities when compared to the original, though it features no new armaments. The spec2's cockpit is redesigned to position the pilots closer together. Back seats are also built into the spec2. The Compac Drive is attached to a movable column, allowing Eureka and Renton to trigger the Seven Swell phenomenon simply by lifting it into an upright position. According to Dr. Morita, the spec2 controls identically to the original with the exception of the mode shift interface. Renton and Eureka seem to be able to pilot the spec2 with even more proficiency than the original model, and also are able to control the Seven Swell with much more proficiency (compared to the more random nature it previously displayed). The spec2's main feature is its ability to transform into a high-speed jet (though it also retains its car form). In jet form, it can move fast enough to outrun TheEND's homing lasers. The spec2 can still move its limbs while in jet mode (demonstrated when it pulled a blade out to cut a cord while in jet mode in episode 48). The board of the spec2, unlike the previous board, is split into two halves that are manually combined by the Nirvash when needed. When not in use, the halves of the board are attached near the Nirvash's arms. The board makes up the nose of the spec2 when in jet form. Nirvash typeZERO spec3 The spec3 is the short-lived final form of the Nirvash, seen in the final episode. At Renton's insistence that the Nirvash helps him rescue Eureka, the organic archetype evolves into a fully-formed humanoid LFO, patterned with mostly white limbs and the underlying green glow of a Compac Drive. Instead of Renton piloting it like a normal LFO, the cockpit now resembles that of TheEND except Renton floats and moves his limbs to control the Nirvash, similar to that of the Mobile Trace System in G Gundam. Its left eye is the same color as Renton's, the right one being closed. It has no ref board, instead creating trapar from its own body to propel itself. It can also concentrate and fire trapar in a single, massive beam from its chest. After Renton uses the Nirvash to rescue Eureka, its right eye opens to reveal a Coralian-colored eye, much like Eureka's. However, in the last scene showing the Nirvash, the right eye has changed from the color of Eureka's pink eyes to the blue of Renton's eyes. Nirvash typeTheEND The other Nirvash shown in the series is typeTheEND, which is piloted by Anemone. Nothing is known about its creation, but, like the Nirvash typeZERO, it doesn't seem to need a Compac Drive due to the nature of its pilot. To pilot it, Anemone is interfaced directly with the machine through an amorphous, organic frame. Overall, it is much larger than the typeZERO and colored black instead of white (until shortly before its destruction). Like the typeZERO, TheEND is capable of moving on its own, though it doesn't do so until episode 48. It also has actual eyes, like the typeZERO. TheEND perishes in its final appearance in episode 48. TheEND, unlike the typeZERO, is equipped with many weapons. Each of its arms are equipped with a retractable set of claws, both of which can be fired to attack opponents at a distance. Each set of claws remains attached to TheEND with a large cable and can be controlled through rockets attached to them. Alternatively, it can utilize a pair of scythe-like knives, seen in episode 48. TheEND also comes equipped with three sets of homing lasers, one on each shoulder and another on its pelvis. Its final weapon is a massive directed energy weapon known as "Vascud Crisis". It is fired from two plates on TheEND's chest. It also features a unique ref board that can be split into two skis for better maneuvering. KLF Mon-Soono The KLF Mon-Soono is standard combat LFO used by the United Federation Force. Designed to be piloted by amateurs, the Mon-Soono series uses a Compac feedback system which helps the pilots mimic the actions of seasoned ref boarders. The quality of the pilots seems to make a great difference in the effectiveness of the craft; in the hands of an ace like Captain Saville of Sawyer Team, the Mon-Soono can be deadly effective, but the untrained pilots in most squadrons easily fall prey to the skilled members of Gekkostate Mon-Soono cockpits typically features three display screens and pilots who wear helmets with several digital eyes. These eyes appear to be able to split to observe the various screens or converge into one eye to focus on one screen. All versions of the Mon-Soono have a secondary vehicle form. The Mon-Soono have different weaponry depending on the type. The type20 has a weapons turret attached to the rear of its torso, behind the head, which can mount either a laser cannon and homing missile pod, or two of either one. It can also carry a scaled-up assault rifle in its hands, and there is a tank gun mounted on each shoulder-wing. A lighter-armored type10 also exists, but there appear to be no outwardly visible differences between the two (in episode 20, Holland's screen shows two MS10 units and two MS20's approaching him, but when he actually encounters them all four KLFs are drawn as identical machines). Noticibly, the units marked as MS10's are typically equipped with two missile pods, while MS20's usually have a laser cannon. Terminus Series The Terminus line was created for use by the special forces. Because of its power output, the Terminus models are especially hard to handle and aren't used much by the start of the series. By the time the series begins, the only remaining models are in the hands of rear-echelon units, collectors, and Gekkostate. typeR606 * Overall height: 13.7m (LFO mode), 2.6m (vehicle mode) * Weight: 21.3t * Maximum Output: 3400/110~140 (PS/bpm) * Maximum Velocity: 280 km (vechicle mode) * Seating capacity: 2 persons The typeR606 is mainly piloted by Matthieu, accompanied by Stoner, for most of the series. The typeR606 is yellow-orange in color and features a two person cockpit, which takes up most of its upper torso and covers the area where a standard Terminus' head is mounted. Its high maneuverability and short activation time makes it the easiest craft to pilot. It is equipped with a pair of boomerang knives, an arm-mounted chain gun, but no fixed directed energy weaponry. In episode 20, Holland pilots the 606 with a large beam weapon mounted on its right arm, in place of a boomerang knife. The 606 is seen equipped with this weapon again in episodes 40-42. typeR808 * Overall Height: 14.2 (LFO mode), 2.7m (vehicle mode) * Weight: 23.1t * Maximum Output: 4100/110~130(PS/bpm) * Maximum Velocity: 260 km (vehicle mode) * Seating Capacity: 1 person The typeR808 is piloted by Hilda. It is baby blue in color, and its head has sensors only on the left side, giving it a peculiar asymmetrical appearance. It is equipped with a pair of flying-disc knives and a dual high-power long-range laser cannon, giving it the most firepower of the Gekko LFOs. It has a very high power consumption, so its range of activity is limited. This LFO is specialized for a rear position in battle. typeR909 * Overall Height: 14.2m (LFO mode), 2.7m (vehicle mode) * Weight: 23.3t * Maximum Output: 3800/110~160 (PS/bpm) * Maximum Velocity: 300 km (vehicle mode) * Seating Capacity: 1 person The typeR909 is piloted by Holland until it is destroyed by theEND. It is magenta in color, and its head has a pair of pentagonal sensors, arranged one above the other. It is equipped with a pair of boomerang knives and a high-power laser cannon. It was designed as a successor to the 808 and addressed most of its shortcomings. However, the changes to the fuselage caused its center of gravity to be shifted downward, making precise control difficult. Like the Mon-Soono series, it has an optional Compac feedback system. typeB303 "Devilfish" The typeB303 "Devilfish" is piloted by Holland. The typeB303 "Devilfish" is one of the most powerful and dangerous LFOs, due to its unique design. Unlike other LFOs, it is not equipped with a limiter, which allows it to function to the very zenith of its capabilities. However, to keep up, the pilot must take special drugs which enhances their nervous system to keep them from blacking out. Constant intake of these drugs can have dire consequences and is considered near-suicidal. The Devilfish is silver in color and has the novel ability to function in both space and planetary atmospheres. It was apparently in top-secret storage for some time, before Holland retrieves it to replace his destroyed typeR909. The Devilfish is armed with two laser cannons and a set of smaller homing lasers, both built into the shoulders. The ref board of the Devilfish also features powerful verniers for quick thrusts in certain directions. It is capable of flying at considerable speed for an unknown distance without a ref board thanks to rockets mounted on its back. It also has a Compac Feedback System that brings the LFO at its maxximum power. typeR505 The typeR505 is used by Sumner Sturgeon in TR1: New Wave. Additionally, it was used by Holland when he was still in the Special Operations Forces, and used by the pilots of the second SOF squadron (including Logica) in the manga, when it was reformed by Dewey. Sumner's unit is black and white in color, since it was originally intended to be a spare-parts machine for his squadron; the standard type is olive drab, and the SOF's standard 505 is navy blue. All stock 505s have a single visor-shaped main sensor on their "face," and a smaller secondary sensor above it; the SOF types, including Sumner's, also have a pair of fin-shaped antennae on their head. The 505 is notable in that it was one of the first mass-produced LFO's ever to be equipped with a fully functional ref-board. The 505 is equipped with a pair of boomerang knives and has a variety of optional back weapons, including various laser guns, machine guns, railguns, rocket launchers, and a quad missile launcher pod intended for aerial combat. Sumner's is upgraded over the years, including the addition of a ref-board, and later custom modifications which appear to add two five-tube missile launchers to the sides, increased speed and agility, and a modified head module with four eye-like sensors. Spearhead The Spearhead is a special combat LFO that doesn't lift using a board, instead using ref board-like plates attached to its back near the waist. The only model that appears in the series is the SH-101, two of which are seen piloted by Charles and Ray. The SH-101 is equipped with several lasers on independently mobile mounting points and a pair of large retractable knives in its forearms. It also has a battering ram on its head to smash holes through windows or other weak points on an enemy craft. VC10 The VC10 is a special anti-Coralian KLF unit deployed by Dewey Novak's Ageha Squad during his campaign against the Coralians. They do not use ref boards, instead relying on their oversized feet, which perform the same function. The VC10 units operate in a squad and can also link up and transmit their units' energy to power up the Nirvash typeTheEND, which uses the energy to emit a field, the Vahalla Swell, which is the Nirvash typeTheEND's equivalent to the Nirvash typeZero's Seven Swell. It instantly petrifies Coralians. The use of the VC10 is specialized for Coralian combat, so it is not featured prominently within the series. They are only six VC10 models, and they all fight alongside the Nirvash typeTheEND. Flestnia First appearing in TR2: New Vision, the Flestnia is an LFO made by Azure, one of the top lifting brands. Its creators claim that it's an original design, but it's actually an illegally-made copy of the Terminus typeR505. Sumner Sturgeon acquires a Flestnia as first prize for winning the Bester Cup lifting tournament, which is taken by Ruri after he gets his 505 back. The Flestnia looks nearly identical to the Terminus models that it's based on, with the most glaring difference being its oddly-shaped head and vaguely insectoid "face". Ruri's model is bright red and armed with a single long-range laser cannon, a pair of boomerang knives, and homing missiles. Some versions, including those used by Azure, are equipped with a Compac Feedback System. Wyvern The rarely-seen Wyvern is an elite military KLF, first seen in TR2: New Vision, that was designed as a testbed for advanced CFS technology. It looks extremely similar to an ordinary Mon-Soono unit, with several key differences, namely its blue-gray paint job and disk-shaped head module. Wyverns are armed with four multi-purpose laser cannons mounted on a spoiler-like turret behind their heads, which can fire either normal beams or homing lasers (similar to those used by TheEND). They also carry assault rifles, like their Mon-Soono counterparts. Former Sawyer Team pilots Shaun and Pez piloted Wyverns in their last battle against Sumner Sturgeon. Scud Bike The Scud Bike is a small, agile LFO that was developed for use by the State Military, but was eventually made available to civilians. It can transform into a fast, two-wheeled vehicle, as its name suggests, and its speed was highly praised by riders before lifting became popular. It's shaped rather oddly, with an elongated body that is attached directly to the head and no neck in between. Its face sports a single eye, similar to that of the Mon-Soono. Military models are painted navy blue, and are armed with an autocannon and homing missiles, while custom models can vary wildly. One variation is red, with a large, high-powered laser cannon replacing the autocannon, while the ones seen in episode 5 are green and have huge speakers on their back instead of weapons; since the ones sporting weapons are flown by pirates, it stands to reason that such weapons couldn't be legally obtained by civilians. Lightning Seed The Lightning Seed is Roddy Flame's personal LFO in the game Eureka Seven: New Vision. It is a powerful experimental model, and was the first LFO to be equipped with a Compac Feedback System. Reflectors in the legs allow it to fly for a short time without a ref-board. The Lightning Seed was eventually sidelined for use as a testbed for CFS production. Its armament consisted of a double-barreled laser cannon and homing lasers, and its already-impressive maneuverability was further augmented by the CFS. It was destroyed in combat with Sumner Sturgeon during the battle for Thundercloud Tower. TheOtherOne This unit served as Lt. Steven Bisson's personal LFO in the game Eureka Seven: New Vision. It is a special, experimental KLF model that features heavy weapons, including a large laser cannon and multiple missile launchers, and a CFS system. It has unmatched firepower and uses a unique disc-shaped ref-board at the cost of decreased maneuverability. It has the ability to purge its outer weapons and armor to become highly mobile. Steven piloted TheOtherOne against Sumner Sturgeon in their final battle near Thundercloud Tower. Sumner was able to narrowly defeat him in pitched combat, and both the unit and its pilot were destroyed by Gillian after crashing. Compac Drives While there is little information as to the exact nature of the Compac Drive, it appears that it acts as an interface with whatever it is hooked up to, from simple machines, such as motorcycles, to more advanced heavy machinery, such as LFOs. Norb described these devices as "amplifiers" of the planet's thoughts (the trapar waves), and that their name is derived from kon (meaning soul), which is attracted to the planet, and paku (meaning body), which is attracted to people. Certain individuals, like Eureka and Anemone, are able to interface with LFOs without the need for a Compac drive. This is because of their connection with the Scub Coral; they are able to communicate directly with the Nirvash's archetypes as a result. Amita Drive The Amita Drive is a special component created by Adroc Thurston to "complete" the Nirvash. It unlocks the Nirvash's hidden Satori program, which allows for the unleashing of the Seven Swell Effect. The Amita Drive normally cannot be removed from the Compac Drive, and has only been removed once when Adroc forcibly removed the Compac Drive during the Summer of Love. This resulted in Adroc's disappearance, and somehow the Amita Drive found its way to Adroc's father, Axel, who passed it on to Renton in the first episode. Compac Feedback System The Compac Feedback System (commonly abbreviated to CFS) is an ability-enhancing device installed in some military KLFs. Activating the CFS causes the LFO's Compac Drive to shine bright red. When activated, it enhances the pilot's ability to shocking heights, but not without drawbacks. Overuse of this system can induce insanity and a sense of invincibility in the pilot. In TR2: The New Vision, CFSs play a large part in the storyline. It is revealed the CFSs have the moves of the army's star pilots programmed into it, allowing a standard pilot to perform extraordinary feats. References to pop culture * LFO and KLF are the names of two British bands that appeared during the end of the 1980s. * LFO is also a synthesizer abbreviation for Low-frequency oscillation. * The Terminus LFOs are named after famous Roland synthesizers and drum machines: TB-303 (specifically the Devilfish modification), TR-808 and TR-909. Other LFOs named after Roland products are the Terminus TR-505 and TR-606, and the Spearhead SH-101. * The Mon-Soono type10 and type20 KLFs are named after Korg products–the MS-10 and MS-20 monophonic synthesizers. Also, the VC10 KLF is named after Korg's VC-10 vocoder. * The color schemes of the Beams' Spearhead LFOs are based on those of the VF-1 Valkyrie fighters used by Max Jenius and his wife Milia in the classic mecha anime series Macross. Charles' white stripes on blue paint job corresponds to Max's Valkyrie, and Ray's white stripes on red corresponds to Milia's Valkyrie. * Nirvash typeZERO's nickname given to it by the Vodarac people, "the White Devil," is the same as that of Amuro Ray. Category:Eureka Seven Category:LFO